


To Come Out Or Not

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Up, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan&Phil argue about coming out before Dan leaves on holiday with his mom and grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come Out Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story let me no by commenting. 
> 
>  
> 
> see you all soon with a new one.

Dan was leaving to spend time with his mom and grandma. However him and Phil were having an argument that had lead to them not speaking.

The argument was about coming out to the fans. Phil wanted to come out but Dan hadn't been ready yet. 

Dan had his bags packed and was ready to leave the apartment. He had been wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it.  
Also he wore black pants along with a silver belt. 

Phil had been in the lounge room sitting on the couch with his lab top. Than he noticed Dan near the front door with his bags.

"So are you really going to leave? With out saying goodbye?" Phil said as Dan could hear the sadness in Phil's voice. 

Dan sighed and dropped his bags. "What do you want me to say Phil? You want me to say Im ready to come out. Well the truth is even after all this time Im not.” 

Phil got up from the couch and walked over to Dan. Phil had been wearing a dark purple t shirt that had a little toy lion on it. Also Phil wore black pants like Dan had on. 

“Why Dan thats all I want to no? Why Aren’t you ready to come out are you that ashamed of us?” 

That comment hurt Dan a lot as he felt a pain in his heart. “OMG really Phil. Fuck you Im not ashamed of us. I’m just not prepared to deal with all the hate.” 

 

Phil hated Dan swearing but he understood. As hate comments were the worst thing ever. “I understand that Dan I no hate can hurt. But you don’t have to deal with it alone. I’m right here with you all the way you are not alone.” 

Than Dan finally understood that he wasn’t alone he had never been alone. Phil looking at Dan & could tell that he had not been sleeping as of the dark circles under his eyes. 

Dan spoke after what felt like a life time of silence.

“Your right Phil I guess Im just scared Im sorry. We should come out to the fans they deserve to no, if your ready Im ready lets do this.” 

Phil beamed back at him smiling. 

“Omg thank u Dan I love you so much, I hate fighting with u. We can tell them when you come back from holiday. I’m going to miss u so much.” 

Phil said hugging Dan almost knocking him over with happiness. “I love you to Philly yes we can film the video when I get back” 

Dan spoke softly as he hugged Phil back than Phil said. “You know Im with my parents while your away. So we can talk over Skype again it’ll be fun.” 

Phil said still as happy as he could be than Dan kissed him. 

Their lips collided together in perfect motion. As Dan sucked on Phils bottom lip making him moan. 

Phil opened his mouth allowing Dans tongue entry. 

They battle for dominance but Phil was the one to win. Their tongues explored each others mouths back and forward. 

Until they broke apart for air. Also it had been time for Dan to leave. 

“I love you Phil Im sorry for the argument." 

Dan said trying to get out more words but Phil kissed Dans cheek than spoke. “Its ok have a great trip we’ll talk soon. I love you Daniel James Howell everything will turn out fine.” 

They both hugged each other again than Dan left the apartment. 

So weeks later after Dan&Phil reunited they made a coming out video to the fans. All the Phans where super happy and over the moon with joy. 

Yes they did get haters but Dan&Phil didn't listen to them. They got through it together just like they always do, just like always will. 

The you tuber community had an out pouring of love towards Phan. They spammed messages of love on twitter for Dan&Phil. 

Zalfie, “We are so happy for the both of you. 

Troye, “Im glad u were finally brave enough to share this with the world. 

Connor, “Amazing Im so happy that Phan is real. 

Tyler. “I call dibs on the first video with you as a couple. But in all seriousness Im so proud of you both. I shipped you so much Im like floating on happiness right now.”

Louise. “Oh my boys you really deserve this so much. I’m glad we don’t have to hide it any more Phan Is Real Everyone OMG.” 

Catrific, “Really love is so beautiful I love you both and Im so proud of u Phan Forever right guys?” 

Kick The PJ, “You did it my friends this is so awesome. Love is stronger than hate.” 

Crabsticks, “Well done Im so happy for you.” 

Joe, “Hooray life is great when we can be ourselves. Well done Dan&Phil party time.” 

Caspar, “Life’s full of surprises so Im glad Phan is real.” 

Jim, Tanya.” Yay so happy for the both of you love truly is beautiful.” 

They all were very nice and Dan&Phil’s family, the BBC, were all so happy and so was everyone who ever shipped them together.


End file.
